1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle approach notification apparatus for an electric motorcycle, and more particularly to a vehicle approach notification apparatus for an electric motorcycle that issues a notification sound for notifying a walker or the like of approach of an electric motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
In recent years, in the development of the electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, the driving sound when the vehicle is operated by an electric motor is weak in comparison with the driving sound of an engine vehicle. Thus, an individual, such as a walker or the like, is less likely to hear an approaching electric or hybrid vehicle. Thus, an appropriate countermeasure against this subject is desired.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-195137, a vehicle approach notification apparatus is disclosed wherein, when it is detected that the vehicle speed of a hybrid four-wheeled car is being operated principally at a low speed running, with a driving force of an electric motor is lower than a predetermined value and the brake is being operated, a notification sound is outputted from a speaker disposed on the inner side of a bumper at a front portion of a vehicle body so that the approach of the vehicle is identified to an individual, such as a walker or the like.
However, with the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-195137, the height of the attached position of the speaker which emits a notification sound is low, and in order to further enhance the notification effect to an individual, such as a walker or the like, there is a room to further improve on the position of attachment of the speaker. Further, when the speaker is attached to an electric motorcycle which has a limited surplus space on the front face thereof in comparison with a four-wheeled vehicle, since a very large speaker cannot be applied, the positioning of a speaker of a comparatively small size with a high notification effect is required.